The Pilots. (Taking A Break...)
by TalanaFB
Summary: Well, I got bored and typed this down, it was like three am in the mornin so don't blame me for the stupidity you will just read...lol


Hello there Good People.  
  
There is no full explenation for this.....I'm a dead out fan of Gundam/W and I was real bored.... do what you like with it or think what you may but Arinay/me, Riona, and Alec are all my characters (cept Alec, he's the character of a friend of mine) while the other dudes of GW are C and TM of their producers and animators and such back at Japan. so..leave any reviews...or send me any e-mail..though I doubt there may be much to say about this...thing....AND I KNOW NEITHER HEERO NOR TROWA WOULD ACT LIKE THAT, but I was bored, so sue me :P. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arinay-"(*opens door to house, walks inside*) I'm back."  
  
Duo-"We can see that."  
  
Wu-Fei-"Did you have a nice time abandoning us?"  
  
Arinay-"Wu Fei!!! How could you say such a thing?!? You know that I would never abandon you on purpose!"  
  
Quatre-"She's right Wu Fei, Let's hear what she has to say before judging her."  
  
Wu-Fei"(*grumbles*) Fine."  
  
Arinay-"Thank you Quatre. Now as I was saying, my last computer broke down and I couldn't speek to you for a while."  
  
Quatre-"See Wu Fei? I told you she would have an explenation."  
  
Wu-Fei-"(*grumbles and sits on the couch*)"  
  
Rinoa-"(*Stands up*) Well, for one, I'm happy you're back."  
  
Arinay-"Thanks Riona. So, whats been happening since I've been away?"  
  
Riona-"Alec came over about a week ago."  
  
Duo-"(*grumbles*)"  
  
Arinay-"(*looks at Duo then back at the other pilolts*) What's up with him?"  
  
Quatre-"He was just jealous at seing how Riona cried out in joy when he first appeared on the doorstep (*he said from washing the dishes*)  
  
Arinay-"Duo?? Great Shinnigami?? Jealous?? I'm sorry for missing it."  
  
Trowa-"Don't worry, I got it all on video."  
  
Arinay-"(*looks behind her at Trowa*) Trowa! (*runs to him and hugs him*)"  
  
Trowa-"(*looks at the others*) What'd I say?"  
  
Duo-"Now this is what I call a picture perfect moment."  
  
Riona-"Anyways, Alec stayed for about three days and left you a message."  
  
Arinay- "What did he leave for me?"  
  
Riona-"Follow me, I'll show you. (*walks off into the hangar*)"  
  
Arinay-"(*follows her*)"  
  
Riona-"(*goes into the hangar*) He said you might like 'em."  
  
Arinay-"Like what? (*peeks behind Riona and her eyes open wide*)"  
  
Riona-"He also said he found them flying around the sun, Oh yeah I almost forgot Alec also said 'Have fun.' (*let's her walk into the hangar to look at all the Gundam and M.S parts*)  
  
Arinay-"(*eyes twinkle in joy*) He shouldn't have!"  
  
Duo-"And he said you'd be happy to remodel his Gundam in exchange."  
  
Arinay-"I don't mind (*walking towards pieces*) Now leave me while I have fun."  
  
Duo-"(*looks around at the pieces*) You call THIS fun?"  
  
Riona-"C'mon Duo, leave her."  
  
Duo-"(*scratches back of head*) If you say so (*walks out*)"  
  
Riona-"(*sighs and follows him*)"  
  
Heero-"(*walks out of room in his best spandex and sleevles green shirt*) Is she here??"  
  
(*everyone looks at him*)  
  
Duo-"Well look who came out of the tomb."  
  
Heero-"Abunai anta onore! Now where is she?"  
  
Riona-"She's in the hangar."  
  
Heero-"(*walks into hangar, door closes behind him, a squeel of joy is heard*)"  
  
Duo-"Suck up."  
  
Quatre-"Well you shouldn't be talking.(*from sweeping the floor*)"  
  
Duo-"Oh shut up pilot of BROOM gundam!!"  
  
Quatre-"(*drops broom*) No one ever messes with Sandrock!"  
  
Trowa-"Finnaly something interesting to watch.(*sits on couch*)"  
  
Riona-"Oh stop it you two!!!! You're acting like children again!"  
  
Quatre and Duo-"He started it!!! (*point at each other simultanusly. look at each other*) Did not!!!"  
  
Wu-Fei-"(*scoffs*) Weaklings."  
  
Quatre and Duo-"(*look at Wu Fei*) Who are you calling weaklings?!?!"  
  
Wu-Fei"Isn't it ovious that I'm calling the both of you weaklings?! (*stands up from couch*)"  
  
Trowa-"(*starts laughing*)"  
  
(*everyone stares at him*)  
  
Duo-"(*shudders*)"  
  
Quatre-"What's so funny?"  
  
Trowa-"You guys are. (*keeps laughing histerically*)"  
  
(*Duo, Quatre, and Wu Fei all look at each other, start walking towards Trowa with an evil twinkle in their eyes*)  
  
Trowa-"(*stops laughing*) What's wrong guys? Why you looking at me like that? Guys?"  
  
(*they all jump on Trowa and start a dog fight*)  
  
Riona-"(*sighs*) You're all hopeless. (*walks into kitchen, passing by the hangar she hears a moan. Smiles and goes to the fridge*)"  
  
Arinay-"(*moans*) Oh Heero, I'm so sorry I ever left you here."  
  
Heero-"It's ok. (*kisses her neck*) No harm done."  
  
Arinay-"(*embrases him*) I'll never leave you like that again."  
  
Heero-"(*returns embrace*)"  
  
Alec-"Well aren't you two the cutest thing ever? (*jumps down from Gundam Zephira*)"  
  
Arinay-"Alec?!?"  
  
Alec-"Da one and only."  
  
Heero-"(*takes out gun aparently from thin air, points it towards Alec*)"  
  
Alec-"(*raises arms in the air*) Hey don't get me wrong but I'm sorry if I interrupted. I didn't mean to be sleeping and wake up to see my brother and my best trading buddy making out . . . especially in the hangar."  
  
Heero-"Leave before I shoot you."  
  
Alec-"Alright, alright, I know where I'm not wanted (*walks out of hangar*)" 


End file.
